sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Ella Kessler
Eleonore "Ella" Kessler ist die Cousine von Tina Kessler und zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Rebecca Herz eine der beiden Hauptdarstellerinnen der 13. Staffel. Sie ist katholisch erzogen und glaubt an die ganz große Liebe. Sie verliebt sich in William Newcombe. Ella kann Melli Sonnbichler von ihren Fähigkeiten als Zimmermädchen überzeugen. Warmherzig, freundlich, unsicher – so kommt Eleonore "Ella" Kessler an den Fürstenhof, um dort als Zimmermädchen zu jobben. Das Geld braucht sie dringend für ihren Traum: die Gründung einer Hochzeitsagentur mit ihrer besten Freundin Rebecca. Sie ist warmherzig, mutig, hübsch, klug und ist sehr unsicher mit der Liebe weil sie mit ihren Ex Freund Marcel Schröder schon mal betrogen hat mit ihrer besten Freundin Rebecca Herz. Und sie kämpft wie eine Löwin für ihren Traum eine Hochzeitsagentur aufzubauen. Victoria Reich spielt Ella Kessler. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in Folge 2677. Geschichte Die hübsche und mutige Ella Kessler besucht ihre Cousine Tina am Fürstenhof, um Distanz zu ihren Eltern zu erhalten, mit denen sie sich überworfen hat. Sie zieht zu Tina ihrer Cousine in die WG und kann Melli Sonnbichler davon überzeugen, ihr einen Job als Zimmermädchen zu geben. Mit diesem Geld will sie sich den Traum verwirklichen, gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin Rebecca eine Hochzeitsagentur zu gründen. Bereits auf den ersten Blick verliebt sie sich in William Newcombe. Dieser sieht in ihr jedoch nur eine Kollegin und später eine Freundin. Auf ihre Bitte hin zieht Rebecca ebenfalls an den Fürstenhof und in die WG. Ella hilft ihrer besten Freundin dabei, einen Job als Zimmermädchen zu erhalten. Gemeinsam übernehmen sie als ersten Auftrag die Planung von Clara und Adrians Hochzeit. Sie organisieren die Feier und Trauung in einem märchenhaften Schloss, wo diese zu einem vollen Erfolg wird. Danach sieht die Zukunft ihrer Agentur gut aus, doch nachdem Ella mit William zusammen gekommen ist, hat sie andere Probleme. Sie hat Angst, das William nicht der Mann ihres Lebens sein könnte, deshalb weigert sie sich mit ihm zu schlafen, um ihren Jungfräulichkeitsschwur nicht zu brechen. Aber William akzeptiert ihre Entscheidung. Nachdem die beiden sich noch näher kommen, beschließt Ella, dass nur er der richtige sein kann und besucht William, woraufhin beide miteinander schlafen. Ella glaubt, dass William sie nun heiraten wird, doch sein Antrag bleibt zuerst aus. Dann organisieren Ella und Rebecca Naomi Krügers Hochzeit, doch was sie nicht ahnen ist, dass der Star nur aus PR-Gründen heiratet und ein Auge auf William geworfen hat. Naomi küsst William, was von der geschockten Rebecca beobachtet wird. William fleht Rebecca, die heimlich ebenfalls in William verliebt ist, Ella nichts vom Kuss zu erzählen. Ella fragt Rebecca später danach und Rebecca gibt das Geheimnis nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen preis. William versucht, die wütende Ella zu beruhigen, dass der Kuss keine Bedeutung für ihn hatte, doch Ella glaubt ihm nicht und trennt sich von ihm. Dann findet sie heraus, dass Rebecca in William verliebt ist und fängt auch mit ihr einen Streit an. Rebecca versucht daraufhin, ihre Freundin wieder mit William zusammenzubringen, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen und den Schmerz um den Verlust ihrer Freundschaft loszuwerden. Sie lockt Ella auf die Almwiese, wo William bereits wartet. Sie sagen sich, dass sie sich lieben, doch Ella will ihn noch immer heiraten. William weigert sich und Ella verschwindet fassungslos. Danach hat Ella Visionen von William und versucht, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen, doch er ist verletzt und meidet sie. Rebecca gibt nicht auf und schließt beide im Weinkeller ein, wo sie sich nach einem Gespräch küssen, doch wieder fängt Ella mit dem Thema Hochzeit an und William weigert sich erneut. Auch diesmal endet der Versuch in einem großen Streit. Nach ihrer Trennung von William trifft sie sich unverhofft auf Boris Saalfeld und sind von Anhieb sympatisch und spielen zusammen Billard. Und sie kann ihren Ex-Freund William nicht los lassen und betrinkt sich mit Alkohol und küsst Boris Saalfeld unter dessen Alkohol Einflusses und übernachtet bei ihm in seinen Hotelzimmer. Persönlichkeit Ella ist eine freundliche und nette Person. Sie behandelt ihre Mitmenschen mit Wärme und Respekt. Die junge Frau hat einen liebenswerten Charakter und bringt die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung dazu, sie zu einfach zu mögen. Sie ist jedoch unsicher und zuweilen mangelt es ihr an Selbstbewusstsein. Ella ist romantisch veranlagt und glaubt an die große Liebe. Sie kann allerdings auch eifersüchtig und beleidigt reagieren. Sie plant und organisiert gerne Events, was sie schließlich auch zu ihrem Beruf als Weddingplanerin macht. Der Glauben bedeutet ihr viel - Sie ist ein gläubiger Mensch und lebt nach gewissen Moralvorstellungen. Verwandte, Beziehungen usw. Verwandte *Tina Kessler, Cousine *Thomas Kessler †, Onkel *Tom Kessler, Cousin 2 Grades Freunde *Rebecca Herz, beste Freundin *Tina Kessler *William Newcombe *Clara Lechner *Anka †, Hündin von Rebecca *Boris Saalfeld Bekannte * Charlotte Saalfeld * Melli Sonnbichler * Adrian Lechner * Nils Heinemann * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Beatrice Stahl * Michael Niederbühl * Werner Saalfeld * Christoph Saalfeld * Alicia Lindbergh Liebschaften *Marcel Schröder †, Ex-Freund *William Newcombe, Ex-Freund *Quirin Pachmeyer, Ex-Flirt *Boris Saalfeld, Flirt (später verliebt) Feinde *Naomi Krüger *Quirin Pachmeyer Hintergrundwissen * Das Lied von Ella und William ist "Love is all around" * Das Lied von Ella und Boris ist "..................." Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Protagonistin Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Zimmermädchen Kategorie:Familie Kessler